


Distracted by the Possibilities

by PrettyBiForAJedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Eldra is my bae, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Maul and Eldra have PTSD, Maul is the saddest so i must love him the hardest, Multi, Other, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBiForAJedi/pseuds/PrettyBiForAJedi
Summary: AU to the 2017 Darth Maul solo series where Eldra Kaitis lives and she and Maul go on a space roadtrip accross the galaxy together.
Relationships: Darth Maul & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Eldra Kaitis/Darth Maul, Kilindi Matako/Darth Maul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Distracted by the Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> This is my baby, I love this story and I haven't abandoned it. I just have a hard time updating this one because I get really self conscious about it.

“One more time, I think I got it” the sky blue Twi'lek panted out. She disengaged from her opponent and settled back into her stance, trying to shut out everything except for her own movements and connection with the Force.  
  
“We’ll see about that!” taunted the Human, her mischievous grin making her face look disconcerting in her blade's golden light. Darsha Assant was very talented and this was a tough maneuver, but Eldra Kaitis was determined to get it right this time.  
  
_Focus, be in what is, not what will be_  
  
Eldra let out a few breaths, connecting again to the Force.  
  
"Ok, go."  
  
Darsha immediately attacked.  
  
"I still can't believe you get to go fight pirates, it’s so exciting!" Darsha said mid strike. Her golden blade making an arc above Eldra's lekku as she slashed, trying, and failing, to get an opening into her training partner's defence.  
  
"We're investigating a corruption charge involving trade routes in that sector." Eldra slashed at the new opening at her friend's legs.  
  
Darsha parried and blocked, immediately launching into a return stab at Eldra's chest.  
  
Eldra guided Darsha's blade to the side as she hinged her body away, angling for an overhead strike. "And we don't know if it's pirates, my master said it's probably going to be lots of sorting through paperwork and negotiating a treaty with the local governments." she continued.  
  
"Boooorrring" Darsha blocked the blow, circling to the outside of Eldra’s range to get a better angle of attack with her next strike.  
  
"Hey we all can't fight crime syndicates and work with jewel thieves like Kenobi does." Eldra shot back as she mimicked Darsha's movement. Blocking the overhead strike then moving to her opponent's outside.  
  
"True. But one can dream, right?" Darsha paused, then went for Eldra's head again.  
  
Eldra laughed as she ducked, slipping her opponent and launching herself over her friend’s shoulder before they locked blades again, the blue and gold making a familiar hiss as they touched. Eldra stopped and deactivated her blade, Darsha's soon followed. Eldra leaned over and hugged her as they walked side by side to the closest eating hall.  
  
"One can dream." she agreed.  
  
\------

She's holding her master.  
  
there's so much blood  
  
She can't heal and shield them both from the blaster fire, it's just too much.  
  
She puts pressure on the wound with one hand and deflects with the other.  
  
It's not enough.  
  
_She's not enough_  
  
Her Master is trying to say something and Eldra can't quite make out what it is.  
  
If she was better she could do it.  
  
She could save them.  
  
She doesn't.  
  
\------  
Eldra heard the crack of the impact before she felt the sting of her cheek being cut open by the expensive looking ring on her captor's manicured hand.  
  
Her ribs hurt from where she had been tackled to the ground.  
  
_kriffing force supressing cuffs_  
  
"Im sorry," Eldra choked out through a bloody mouth, "you're going to have to do better than that."  
  
"Oh, I plan to, Padawan. I plan to." The elegant woman answered. She turned to leave the hanger Eldra had been caught in but stopped at the blast doors.  
  
"You know, if you'd just stop all this escaping nonsense we would stop punishing you. I want you to be pretty for whoever buys you"  
  
"Kark. you." Eldra spat.  
  
Xev Xrexus laughed, "Tut tut, such language!” She turned to one of the guards holding Eldra down “Otto? Please show our guest back to her cell and make sure she can’t move this time. Oh, and send for a med droid. She needs to look presentable."  
  
“Yes, Ma’am”  
  
The guard jabbed something into Eldra’s side. She fought the growing darkness in her vision as long as she could, managing to throw off her captors and make another run for it.  
  
She made it to the loading ramp of the nearest ship before the floor rushed up to meet her.  
  
\------  
The torture droid's needle stings as it pierces her neck  
  
Eldra wonders if it's going to be numbing or burning this time__

_ __ _

\------

_ __ _

_She could be turned_

_ __ _

The thought was almost a physical blow, one Maul could not afford to ponder on as they fought. If he slipped his concentration now Eldra Kaitis would kill him as surely as he would kill her when he got the opportunity to strike. 

_ __ _

He saw an opening and roundhouse kicked her across her jaw, her body flying backwards with an audible crack. He hoped his disordered thoughts would go with it.

_ __ _

They didn't.

_ __ _

As he tried to close in, she suddenly flung out her hand, force pushing him into the cliffside wall nearby. The impact took the breath from his lungs. In slow motion he saw her throw her saber towards him, and wondered if this was the end, but noticed the trajectory was off. 

_ __ _

_How disappointing. He had thought she was better.___

_ __ _

"A wasted effort" he glared at her, his tone dripping with contempt even as she pinned him to the cliff wall with the force. "If you're going to throw your weapon, make sure you hit your target"  
"I wasn't throwing it at you" she smirked

_ __ _

He looked up just in time for the first rock to nail him across the forehead, a sharp pain suddenly there as it took his left front horn clean off. He fell back, the rockslide flashing like a stuttering holo transmission as the stones buried him.

_ __ _

\------

_ __ _

_Pain_

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

Its dark

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

He can't breathe right. 

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_This is not how I die_

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

His hand shot out of the pile, clawing at the starlight, at air, at life. 

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_Where is she?_

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

He unearths himself, reaching for a sign of her light in the force. 

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

He needs to finish this. This is his fight. This is his revenge. Eldra Kaitis' life is his to claim.  
  
He is Sith.  
  
She is Jedi.  
  
She must die. 

_ __ _

_His master can't know_

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

His head hurts.

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_Where is she?_

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

\------

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

"If I would have known it was my last drink before heading to prison, I would have made it a better vintage" Xev Xrexus remarked calmly, then chuckled to herself.  
"But fair enough Padawan, you've earned it I suppose. Shall we? She held her hands up almost playfully for the restraints she assumed were coming. Even now, she couldn’t bother to say Eldra’s name. 

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

Edra just stared at this woman, the one who had made her life an absolute hell for months. 

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_how dare she?_

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

A wave of anger swelled in Eldra

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

HOW DARE SHE?

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

Eldra had been beaten, starved, cut off from the force, for months. Hunted even. And after all that.  
Sold.  
The bitter word kept repeating, thrumming through her whole body, each repetition more poisonous and twisting in her gut than the last.  
Sold. Sold. **Sold** _Sold_ SOLD  
Eldra had just fought and bested a Sith Lord, and this woman had the nerve to make jokes? After she enslaved her, this piece of bantha shit actually had the nerve to laugh. Like it had been some small prank she could be forgiven for.  
Enslaved.  
  
Her.

_ __ _

Eldra was drowning in it, the anger, the cold

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

Her eyes met the women's and she raised her hand, the dark swirling around her. A sharp smell in the air, sparks and crackles of lightning dancing from her fingers.

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

Xev Xrexus died very painfully, her inhuman screams echoing through the empty station, her last sight a pair of pitiless golden eyes burning into her from a glowing storm.

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _


End file.
